The Imprint
by ParanormalLove
Summary: She knew she was different, but just how different could should she be? When Shiloh is forced to live with her mother in Forks, she copes, but never expected to be thrown in to a world of vampires and shifters. She tries to discover just how she's tied to all this. Among the past, she finds that the present holds something she's been searching for; someone like her. Embry/OC
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

The burn coursed through my blood, fire licking away at every vein. My whole body was in inexplicable agony. It felt like my bones were being stretched, my skin being torn away at. Screaming wasn't an option; not in my family's home… I couldn't even call this place home.

My step-mother would rage, complaining I woke up little Michael.

My teeth were pressed so hard together, grinding fiercely, I had to wonder how much more pressure before they'd shatter. I had to do something, _anything_. Something was very, very wrong. If I didn't leave now, I don't know what would happen. It'd be bad; that's all I knew.

Shoving out of bed, I stumble to my bedroom door. My body was masked in a layer of sweat. My temperature definitely exceeded that of normal and it was higher than humanly possible for me to still be breathing.

Another round of raw pain ripped through my spine; I couldn't help the cry that broke past my lips this time. Angry tears rolled down my face, sizzling against my cheeks. In the moonlight streaming through the windows, I could see steam billowing from my body.

I struggled to move down the stairs, but I managed with completely falling down the last flight. Scrambling to my feet, I raced out the back door. The south Florida atmosphere didn't offer me much relief as the air here is constantly humid. Running through the backyard to the nearby park, I reach a thick brush, but don't stop.

My feet carry me until I'm far from most civilization that may hear me.

Dirty, tired, and still in agony, my vision soon becomes clouded and I fall to my knees in an opening in the trees. The full moon's white light pours down on to my form, casting freaky shadows around me. Another burst of flames rack through my bones and I feel my face morphing. My arms and legs contract, my back enlarging. I scream out, but suddenly, it sounds more like a distressed howl.

* * *

"Where were you last night?"

My head snaps up from my homework. As always, Mr. Haji has the whole class do outlines and so far, my notes aren't looking too stellar. I've been exhausted and my mind is wandering to other things… like the fact I've been turning in to a damn animal… but no biggie.

"What?"

Diane glares at me from the other side of the kitchen. I know I've already annoyed her by setting up my work on her bar, but if I step foot in my room, it's going to be to sleep and God knows what'd happen if I failed science; my dad, a freaking rocket scientist, would blow up.

"You heard me, Shiloh. Where were you last night? I heard ruckus and when I went to check on you, your bed was empty and you were gone; this wasn't the first time either. You've been sneaking out and I'd like to know where it is you're going." She snaps, her body fully turned to me with accusation.

I raise my eyebrows, glancing to the side before meeting her livid hazel eyes. For a moment, I wonder why my dad left my mother for her. I mean, I'm not saying my mom's hot because I look like her, but come on, the woman is almost forty and she still looks twenty-five.

"I went to school."

Diane shakes her head, "I don't get what that-"

"It's relevant since I didn't skip so I don't see what the problem is. So, I wasn't home last night. Big whoop. Thing is, I still went to school, I was here this morning, I'm doing my homework, and I didn't get arrested. What exactly are you mad about?"

Her face is suddenly a bright red, giving her white-blonde hair a strange appearance. With hands in fists and the expression on her pointy, little face, all you need is smoke blowing out of her ears and she'd fit right in to the old _Popeye_ show.

"The problem is you weren't home. There's a strict curfew in this house and you have broken it more than once. I'm going to speak to your father about this and the attitude you've been walking around here with."

I smirk, shaking my head and turning back to my work.

"Go right ahead, Diane."

She huffs and stomps back to the sink. The water starts to run from the tap followed by the angry scrubbing of dishes. I bite my lip to keep from laughing, but it's awful hard with the commentary grumbling. I bring a fist up to my mouth, biting it lightly as the giggles attempt to break through.

Diane whips around and I look over to her, eyebrows raised in waiting.

"Don't think I won't tell him because I will,"

I smile, "Okay."

"Tonight. I'm going to tell him. Tonight."

Shaking my head, I laugh slightly as I gather my things. My work is mostly done anyway; I'll get a B, worst case scenario. Heading to the stairs, she repeats herself a few more times. I reach my bedroom just as she shouts a final threat, "I'm going to expose you for the conniving brat you are! You'll be grounded for months!"

Standing in my doorway, an idea comes to mind as a smirk slides across my face. "You think groundings scare me? I'm more worried about the drug paraphernalia under my bed getting confiscated."

The gasp echoes through the house and God, is it satisfying. I shut the door, close the blinds, and crash on my bed. Sleep comes blissfully easy.

* * *

"Shiloh, it's for the better. You'll be much happier living with your mother."

I laugh spitefully, "You mean _Diane_ will me much happier with me living with mom. Just admit it; the bitch hates me and is using this as an excuse to finally get the perfect family she wanted."

Dad runs a hand through his full, yet greying-brown hair. Tired, ocean-green eyes plead with me to be reasonable, but I'm not feeling so feasible. Crossing my arms over my chest, I roll my own eyes. I'm kind of thankful for the crossed color between my parents' eyes; it's not one you see every day.

A lily-pad green with thrashes of amber and gold as a human, and this intense jade when I'm a wolf-the animal I turn in to. I thought it was weird at first, but I finally found a lake and saw myself. I'm pretty sure this is what the folklore say is a "werewolf", but I just change at random times; mostly at night.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

I shrug, leaning back in the nine-hundred-and-fifty dollar dining chair Dearest Diane "_had to have_" with my lips pursed.

"And you fought so hard for custody."

Shaking his head, dad stands and paces the dining room. The house he made his new life in is really extravagant. A kitchen any professional chef would kill to have, a den _and_ a living room, a dining room, a fucking study, and what else? I mean, besides the back porch, a balcony for the master bedroom, and three regular size rooms: all complete with their own bathrooms.

I wasn't lying when I said he's a fucking _rocket scientist_.

He leans against a chair across from me, his eyes piercing in to mine, but I don't look away. He's testing me right now, using his stupid psychology to see how weak I am under pressure. After five minutes, my eyes are dry, but I don't blink.

Naturally, he breaks first.

"Have you been sneaking out?"

I momentarily debate for a moment whether or not to lie to him, but ultimately decide to play safe.

"What'd Diane tell you?" I ask, my tone snide.

"That's not what I asked you, Shiloh."

"Well… it's not like you'll believe what I say. If you really want to know how I feel about this, honestly, I don't think my _feelings_ really matter. Your mind is made up; the step-monster wants me gone, so I'm gone and you get a second-shot at a miracle family."

Standing and heading for my room to start packing, dad groans.

"You know I love you, Shy. You'll always be my daughter."

Rolling my eyes, I throw a reply over my shoulder.

"Only by blood, not by choice."

The next morning, I've got my suitcases packed and am driven to the airport by the lovely Diane. The smug grin on her face is asking to be slapped off, but I refrain. In the past few weeks since the first night I turned or whatever, I've noticed a lot of things have changed about me.

For starters, my temperature is incredibly high. Second, I have never heard, smelt, or seen so good in my whole damn life… and last, I am should join the motherfucking X-Men with my superhuman abilities like speed, agility, endurance, health, and impervious strength.

I would probably snack her neck like a twig is I so much as flicked her nose.

"We just want what's best for you, Shiloh. I wish we could work something out, but a girl your age needs her mother." Diane says as we get to the security.

I scoff, "Oh, sure,"

I turn to her to see those crazy eyes again. God, I feel bad for Michael; this is his _biological_ mother. Let's just pray that I rubbed off on him enough to not turn in to the male version of this psycho.

"Cut the crap, Diane. Just admit it already; get the closure you've been craving for the past three years. You don't like me and never have. Say it and I'm sure all the demons in Hell will be relieved of the anticipation for this very fucking moment."

She clucks her tongue, "I don't like your attitude. You're a beautiful girl, but you act like a hussy and you swear like sailor. If you cleaned up your act, I think we could've gotten along. I wanted to like you, Shiloh, I really did, but _you're_ the one whose never liked me."

"Alright, housewife of nineteen-fifty, don't start the waterworks. Shed your happy tears in the car," I mutter.

Sniffling, Diane pulls a tissue out of thin-air and dabs at her mascara. For a moment, I'm a bit annoyed. I actually think I'll miss fighting with Diane: she's pretty entertaining when irked.

I begin to head toward the ever-growing line of those trying to pass through security when I stop, glancing back at the blonde woman that's been a burden in my life for three long years and in her hazel eyes, I see Michael; the only good thing that came out of her and my father's marriage.

He was an illegitimate child since my dad was secretly with Diane for ten years, born five years in to their infidel-relationship. The eight-year-old monster may have annoyed me on certain occasions, but I love that kid more than anything and he's the one reason I'm sad about leaving.

"Tell Mike that I'll come back to visit… and it's not his fault I left; tell him I went to stay in Narnia for a while, alright?"

Diane makes a confused face before nodding slowly, a look of understanding passing on her face before I notice the spark in her head. She'll remember and she'll tell him: the honesty in her eyes reflects back in to her voice.

"I'll tell him."

I smile in thanks and turn back to the line, ready to leave.

* * *

I arrive in the rainy airport of Seattle, shaken awake by the pudgy flight attendant. My headphones have gone silent since my playlist ran out of songs. Picking at the sleep in the corner of my eye, I notice how pale I am.

"Jesus, you'd think living in Florida, I'd have a natural tan." I mutter.

The elderly lady next to me glances at me, "I'll say."

I smirk in please. I think her name is Mildred or something olden like that; she was a riot the whole flight. She's visiting her sons in Seattle for her hundred and second birthday, but she's as sharp as a needle point. Told me all about her life and heritage: I can officially say, I've met a full-blood Irish woman.

Gathering my duffle, from the high compartment after my little old friend has wandered off, I file in to the crowd until I can break away. Navigating through the airport, I eventually find my mother with a giant white sign.

**DAUGHTER **

I roll my eyes as I waltz up to her. She beams, pulling me in to her arms.

"So original, truly, I'm blown away."

Laughing, Janice pulls away and gives me a once over. Shaking her head in disbelief, she yanks me in to another hug. It's only been a few months since I visited last, but I guess I understand. I missed my mommy.

"You look so much like me; people ought to think we're sisters."

I smile, "Well, I look old and you look young so we just might be able to pull it off."

Smirking, mom takes one of my suitcases she leads me in to the nasty, yet cool weather of wonder Washington. She jabbers on for a moment about her promotion at the local market, saying she's a manager now and works from seven to seven. I congratulate her, offering small acknowledgements to keep her going, but my hearts not in the conversation.

I'm drained from a less-than-exciting flight and the fact that I had to physically fight a transformation. It wasn't easy; I sat in the bathroom for two hours, moaning and groaning. Half the plane thought I'd been masturbating.

"So, honey,"

She starts as we drive to her town of silverware. I smile at my joke, the grey clouds thundering in agreement.

"How are you?"

I shrug, "Same old. I'm a bit disappointed I had to leave Florida before I could get a tan, but besides that, I guess I'm just really exhausted."

"Oh, Shy, you've always hated the sun. You're going to love Forks."

I nod, surveying the threatening skies.

"Maybe… I mean, I'm not exactly a fan of heat so I guess I could agree with you; it'll be better than Florida."

Smiling, mom glances at me quickly before focusing on the road as droplets start to fall from the sky.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Mom's house isn't exactly anything to exuberate about. It's a classic, two-story town house nestled a mile or so outside of town in the trees. It's quaint and welcoming, not to mention the forest is my new backyard which I not only cherish, but am also undeniably thankful for.

My nightly renegade behavior will be much easier now.

Showing me through the front door, we're immediately in the familar long kitchen with an opening space that looks in to a decent-sized living room consisting of a three-seated couch and a big, bulgy TV. Her newest addition is a fake tree sitting in the corner between the love-seat and nineteen-eighties television. Through the doorway, we're in a dining room with a high table and chairs. To the left of that is hallway and a staircase.

At the end of the hall is the master bedroom or, mother's room. A half-bathroom sits to the right .Upstairs is my room which she decked out in dizzying shades of cobalt blue and grey.

"I'm going to go check up on the store; is there anything you want to do for dinner?"

I shrug, "Nah… I'm just gonna unpack and crash. I've got my first day of school tomorrow."

Her eyebrows raise and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Really? You don't have to start right away; you can wait till you get settled."

Grabbing my bags, I drag them upstairs and shake my head.

"No, I rather just go. I mean, I'm starting near the end of the year, I'm the new kid, and this is small town. I rather be there for the unveiling of the rumors that are sure to be nothing, but juicy." I wink.

Mom smiles weakly.

"You don't want to be here, do you?"

I pause, taking in a breath.

"Mom, I just-I haven't spent most of my life here. It's going to take some getting used to. I've lived in a big area for a long time. Give me time to adjust before asking me that, alright?"

Nodding quickly, she smiles and heads for the front door as I stand at the top of the stairs. I hear her grab up her keys and purse. The front door opens, but she stops for a moment.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow morning."

Without another word, she's gone. Letting out a breath, I make my way to my room. A full-size bed rests peacefully against the wall; one nightstand beside it adorning a lamp, alarm clock, and various pictures of my parents and I back in the old days.

On the opposing wall, I've got my desk and closet. A coat rack sits in the corner generously guarding my beanies and scarves that had no right being in Florida so they were left behind. My favorite fuzzy rug sits in the center of the room and I purposely drag my feet along it.

In the other corner, closet to the door, my guitar collects dust along with a few skateboards hung on the wall. I smirk at the old memories, knowing damn well I can't do either thing anymore.

Unpacking my crap, I hang all my shirts and stuff away my other items in the small drawers built in to the lovely closet dragged with shear, silver curtains. Putting away my toiletries in the connect bathroom, I contemplate taking a shower. I do feel grimy, but glancing out the door, I notice the silky sheets and fluffy pillows calling to me.

A yawn pops out of my mouth and I break.

Setting an alarm for six-thirty tomorrow morning, I change in to a pair of sweats and crawl under the covers. Though a bit chilled at first, my unnaturally warm skin heats up the sheets soon enough and I'm whisked away in to the wonderful world of dreamland.

* * *

An incessant _beep, beep, beep_ is the lullaby I awake to. I groan, slamming a hand around on my nightstand looking for the snooze button, however, after several missed attempts, I accept fate and sit up. Rubbing my eyes, I growl at the damn blaring plastic, having no remorse when I finally smack it and it shatters beneath my palm.

Standing, I wobble half-awake in to the shower. I turn the knob and expect hot water, sadly, it doesn't heat as fast as it did back at my father's home.

Icy water whips my back like fire and I jump back with a shriek, fully alert. I glare at the showerhead, pointing a menacing finger at it; warning it to screw with me again and it'll get the same treatment as that damn alarm clock.

After such an eventful shower, I'm more patient with my morning.

Brushing my teeth, hair, and slapping on some eyeliner, I pull on a pair of skinny-jeans before slipping in to a tank top. I tie my dad's old maroon Harvard sweatshirt around my waist as I bound downstairs. Mom's snoring can be heard from the top of the stairs, but I don't pay any attention to it as my feet sizzle against the cold hardwood floors.

I tie on a pair of converse as I suck on orange slices.

My feet dangle an inch or so off the floor as I finish my breakfast. I full my glossy, raven hair over one shoulder as I stare at the clock. I've got more than an hour before first period at eight-fifteen.

Standing, I grab my backpack and decide to just get there early; maybe I'll have some time to find my classes.

Pasted to the front door with a piece of tape is an envelope with my name scribbled across the front; I can't believe I hadn't noticed before. I pluck it off the wood and peel open the flap. Within it, I find a set of car keys and a sticky note with the message "**Welcome Home!**" attached.

Smiling, I glance over my shoulder down the hall where an exceptionally loud snort comes from my mother.

Outside, I find a rather beat-up, faded blue Volkswagen beetle. I assume the year is somewhere between nineteen-sixty-nine and nineteen-seventy-one judging by the body, but hell, it's a car! Excitedly jogging to the door, I'm cautious of the ice on the ground and slide in to the car. Ditching my backpack on to the passenger seat, I rev the engine; grinning with please as it groans to life.

"Oh, hell yeah."

* * *

So, apparently, I'm not the only new kid. In fact, I'm sort of the late-new kid. Some Disney princess chick swooped in sometime in January of last year so my appearance in town isn't that exciting. The girl is to die for, judging by some of the guys' small conversations, however, some hot local dude-who forgets to brush his hair-hit it off with her and they're inseparable now.

Whatever.

By lunch, I'm not old news which is quite shocking. I also haven't been the most friendly. A few people tried to befriend me, however, none seemed too genuine. It was more of a ploy to get to know me to spread more secrets about my life; No. Thank you.

I snag a seat by the door. Fishing out a novel I bought back in Florida, I sip on some water and blast my newest downloads to drown out the rest of the world. See, I'm really in to this book about some chick who discovers there's a star inside of her when my wolfy senses kick on and I have the strongest urge to rip someone's head off.

My whole body is ridged and the hairs on my arms neck stand up.

Tugging on my sleeves, I readjust my position; subtly taking a glance around the room when my eyes settle on a group of unnatural teenagers with eyes the color of gold. They stand out in here the most; not only because they are incredibly attractive, but they smell dead.

Something in me wants to kill them, however, the more logical side reminds me I'm in a high school and I could go to jail.

They watch me just as seriously and suddenly, I see the duo I've heard about all day. The dude who doesn't own a brush stares intently at me before he whispers to the beyond-average girl beside him. I don't see why there was such a fuss about her; I mean, she's not ugly, but she's not exactly… well, any of the people next to her.

"I can't hear her thoughts; it's just static."

My eyebrows come together in confusion; the fuck? Is this dude telepathic?

"I didn't see her coming either." A small pixie-like girl whispers back.

Oh, know we've got a five-cent fortune teller on our hands. Yeah, I think I'm going to call bullshit… then again, those eyes are crazy weird…

"Maybe I should go talk to her," the normal girl whispers.

At that, I turn away and focus on my book. I hear her get closer, her boyfriend's scent tags along as they approach. Moments later, seats slide out in front of me and I glance up. The girl offers a smile, but fails. Awkwardness pours off of her like the smell of blood and dirt from the man beside her.

I fixate my line of sight on him, not blinking, as he does the same only not so seriously.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen-this is Bella Swan-and we wanted to welcome you to Forks." He says.

I raise an eyebrow. "Thanks, but the welcoming committee over there already approached me. I'm not exactly interested in talking to anyone." I say nodding over to a group of regular teens.

The dark-haired girl with the skin of an albino has a look of recognition on her face, "Oh, that's Jessica. She's not bad."

"Whatever; can I talk to your boyfriend here for a minute?"

She looks surprised for a moment before slowly standing and nodding. Edward glances at her reassuringly before looking back at me.

"Do the others know about you?" he asks quietly.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your freaky eyes fixated on your little admirer over there and maybe try a different cologne; you smell like a funeral home."

The burly dude from Edward's posse laughs out a that moment, but someone shushes him and for a minute I consider them having superhuman senses too. Something tells me I should know what they are, though no pieces fall in to place. I'm left with a blank.

Edward nods slowly, "I'm sorry to have offended you; that was not my intention."

"I'd prefer you keep me out of your intentions, worry about your own secrets, and we won't have a problem."

Glancing at me, Edward stands up and pushes in the chair.

"I'm not the only one with secrets."

He pauses for a moment, his eyes going completely focused before he lets out a calming breath. I watch as the color flickers from amber to black. My eyebrows raise and I shoot up from my seat. The chair scrapes along the floor, but it's ignored… mostly.

Edward quickly looks away, blinking rapidly.

"Like I said, worry about your _own_ secrets." I snap, snatching up my crap and storming out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Third-Person

* * *

Edward returns to his table, glancing between his family with a look of concern on his face. They all await his response on what happened patiently. Bella's eyes are wide with confusion as she is the only one who didn't hear the conversation.

"Well, what'd she say?" Emmett demands.

Edward looks out the window as she saunters off, perplexed by the new girl. "I don't think she knows anything about us… or herself for that matter, but her instincts tell her not to trust us. I'm almost certain she's a shifter, but she could be a Child of the Moon. I can't be sure unless I get in her head."

Jasper tags in, "Her emotions are incredibly strong. She was confused and enraged by us, but she kept control. It's quite impressive, actually."

"Well, I guess that explains why I didn't see her coming… When should we tell the Quileutes?" Alice questions.

Bella sits up straighter. "Jacob said he was stopping by with his dad tonight. I can tell him then."

Edward stiffens and tights his hold just slightly on the human girl, but says nothing. He nods, "Perhaps, I should join you tonight; I'll tell him. He can pass the notice on to Sam."

Emmett grows bored with the incident, now that it's calmed down.

"Well, that's settled. Who wants to go hunting after school?"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

My blood begins to boil, a heat washing over my body. I glance out the window, seeing an orange sky and setting sun staring back. My eyes fall to my nearly finished homework. Pushing it aside, I stand up just as the fire works its way in to my bones. Swallowing hard, I take the stairs two at a time.

"Mom?" I call out.

A few moments pass, but no one responds. I peek out the window to find her car gone. Scribbling a note out for her about studying at the library, I jog out to the back. Stripping my clothes and hiding them underneath the steps, I sprint in to the woods. The burn suddenly breaks free and in a split second of agony, I'm an animal.

As I race through the trees, I ponder how long it'll be before I turn back. Last time, I just woke up naked in the middle of a playground just before the sun rose. I didn't have much time to get back in my dad's house unnoticed, but somehow, I managed.

Suddenly, I hear another howl. My paws sink in to the soil just as I reach a pond. Sapphire eyes surrounded in black stare back. I come to find I'm mostly white with the exception of black ears, paws, a portion of my back, and my tail. If I had to compare, I'd say I look like a giant version of a Siberian Husky.

If I saw me, I'd be terrified and enchanted by how majestic my wolf-form is. Not to mention these teeth; Jesus, they might as well be called fangs…

I hear the low rumbling of a growl behind me and I whip around to meet a sleek, silver wolf spotted in black. Hazel grey eyes stare back at me and I'm shocked by how human they are; but also how I'm immediately lost in them. I'm completely frozen for a moment as I feel my purpose in life come forward: to be whatever this wolf needs of me.

Next thing I know, we're both humans.; crouching down before slowly standing and meeting each other's gaze.

He's tall-maybe six four-and slender with rounded muscles. Dark, charcoal tresses are cropped short, but still a bit shaggy with mocha eyes just a few shades lighter. His skin is the color of warm honey; clear and flawless. My eyes wander to the intricate tattoo on his right shoulder. My stomach tumbles as I meet his eyes again.

They never wander down, simply lost in mine as I am his.

Could he be what holds me to the Earth? My father would argue that gravity has something to do with it, but I disagree. This boy, this beautiful man has me bound here. I know it.

Another howl rips through the air and we both whip our heads in the direction, breaking the connection.

Glancing back at each other, he takes in a breath to speak, but something over comes me, causing me to sprint toward my house as my bones mend back in to a wolf. I'm suddenly ripping through the forest as everything else becomes a blur. I reach the edge of the woods and see my mom's home. A moment later, I'm human and I'm exhausted.

With only enough energy to crawl over to my clothes, I dress myself on best I can, but I feel as if I've been run over by a semi-truck.

I hear the pounding of feet before an intoxicating smell of Earth and fresh soil with a slight hint of some oceanic cologne wafts over me. Peeling my eyes open, I see a blurred version of the man that had been before me.

I feel him lift me in to his arms before everything goes blank.

* * *

"This is the girl the leach was flipping out about? I bet she doesn't weigh more than a hundred and twenty-five pounds."

"I don't know, Jared. Ever hear the saying '_small, but mighty_'?"

"You want to bet on it, Quil?"

Someone laughs and I hear hands clap together.

"You're on."

"How can she even phase, Sam? She's not from around here or look like any of the other tribe's people. I thought Leah was the only other girl wolf." A small voice demands.

There's a heavy sigh, "I honestly don't know, Seth. When she wakes up, hopefully, she'll give us some insight. Until then, guys, leave her be."

"What about Embry? He's been staring at her for the past hour and a half." Another says, their tone light and playful.

"Come on, Paul. Let's go get something to eat; I'm starving."

Suddenly, there's a lot less energy as a door shuts. Instead, all I hear is a steady heartbeat thudding beside me. A warm hand clutches my own, gently, but somehow, it's as if they're afraid I'll float away.

I force my eyes to open, squinting up at the wood ceiling; I realize I don't know where I am, but I feel… safe.

I swallow, my throat scratchy and dry. Turning my head to the side, I meet those gorgeous chocolate eyes. No words are said as we stare back at one another. Something about him is so unreal that I can't resist reaching out and caressing his cheek, trying to prove that he's really there.

Could I still be sleeping right now?

No… no, he'd still be naked if I were dreaming. Instead, he's in a dark sweatshirt and jeans.

"Who are you?" I whisper.

Blinking, he gently releases my hand and stands. I roll on to my bottom, finding I'm on someone's couch. We're in a rather empty room. Besides the desk and TV, it's simply shadowed corners collecting dust.

"I should get Sam…" he mutters.

As the mystery boy goes to move, I reach out and grip his wrist. He stops, looking back at me.

"_Who are you_?" I demand again.

I watch his Adam's apple bob up and down once, before he clears his throat.

"Embry. My name is Embry Call."

I nod slowly, going as far as repeating his name in hopes of pressing it in to my memory; not that I'd ever forget it. As his name rolls off my tongue, his eyes seem to catch fire, but with a pained, reserved look on his face and taut jaw, Embry nods quickly.

"Yeah."

"I'm Shiloh Jordan… but everyone calls me Shy." I offer, in hopes to relieve him of whatever is hurting him.

His lips twitch as if he wants to smile, but he never does. Instead, his eyes stay trained on mine before he turns out of the room as if it's on fire. My heart sinks and every cell in my body suddenly feels dead without him near. I don't understand it, but I know I just _need_ to be near him.

Pushing on to my feet, I move to the door, but realize I'm in my pajamas… which aren't very conservative. A pair of thigh-high basketball shorts and an old, stretched-out T-shirt aren't exactly something to be prancing around in.

I might as well be naked; not that Embry hasn't seen all of that.

_We haven't even had a real conversation and the boy has seen my birthday suit; he better consider himself the luckiest fucking guy on the planet._

Just as I go to step toward the door, Embry and two other men wander in. The duo is slightly taller than him, however, they all share the same skin-tone and short hair, along with that crazy cool ink on their shoulders. I step back as they make a move to get closer; they retreat.

"I'm Sam and this is Jacob; you've already met Embry,"

I nod, not sure why I want to be within reaching distance of said person.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Join us outside for a moment?" The Jacob dude asks.

I start to nod, but stop short as I remember I don't know these people. Why do I trust them? Why do I trust _Embry_ so much? I can't even describe what I feel for Embry; it's a bit scary, the intensity of these emotions.

"There's not some guy with a machete out there, right?"

The guys smirk, shaking their heads and offering a reassuring comment before we slip out in to the crisp, night air. I feel a welcoming presence here, something I hadn't noticed before. My eyes wander to the sky to find millions of white dots and a crescent moon twinkling back at me.

"Shiloh, right?"

My head snaps in the direction of the Jacob guy. I incline my head. He nods and is suddenly stripping. My eyebrows shoot up and I glance at Sam.

"Uh, Jacob? This isn't _Magic Mike_ and I haven't got any singles on me; let's keep the clothes on, buddy."

He chuckles, kicking off his pants.

"We just need to show you something; relax."

"I don't think I want to see what it is you're showing."

Next thing I know, Jakey-boy is steaming. Not metaphorically, I mean, he is physically steaming; clear smoke is sizzling off his shoulders. Moments later, he bursts in to a giant, russet wolf. I stumble back, shocked that I'm not the only one with the ability.

"Holy shit." I gasp.

A moment later, I realize Embry caught me before I fell on my ass. His strong, warm arms are secured around my waist. I clear my throat as we quickly break away, close to resembling scolded children. Sam glances at me.

"Is this familiar?"

I laugh, the pitch high and close to hysteria.

"Uh… yeah, actually, this happens to me every night."

Sam takes my comment as the initiative to go on, "We're protectors of this land. Our grandfathers before us protected our sacred ground and people, and their grandfathers before them, so on and so forth. There's a select few of us that turn in to a mighty beast, Jacob, Embry, and I are three of them. I'm the leader of our pack. An acquaintance of ours headed us with a warning that someone they believed to share our gift had come to town; that'd be you, Shiloh."

I nod slowly, sinking in the information I just received.

"Well, uh… I don't have a story as cool as yours. Actually, one night I just woke up with a fever and an hour later, I'm a dog. That's actually why I'm here; I couldn't exactly explain why I was disappearing all the time… I was shipped here. I don't even know how this happened to me."

"That's alright; we'll figure it out, but until then, we see it in the public's best interest if you stuck with us for a while." Jacob says, suddenly a human again.

"Not that I see a problem with that, but why?"

Embry suddenly steps up, "We've all gone through the fazing and we can help you to learn to control it. Maybe you'd even consider joining our pack… it'd be better for you than to be in this by yourself."

I can't break from his eyes, but find myself nodding in agreement.

"Alright."

* * *

"So, have you made any friends at school?" mom asks me.

Sitting across the table from me, a cup of coffee in hand, I notice her eyes are fixated on the crossword before her. I glance back to my homework; yep, it's Saturday and I've still got work. Actually… this is last week's home assignment. I missed school Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday due to the fact that I had to run a shift with Leah.

My mom is starting to notice my disappearances; I can feel her uneasiness with my not being home at night. I overheard her on the phone with my dad the other night, telling him that she has no idea where I'm going or when I'll be back. I feel like I'm going to worry her in to a heart attack.

"Not really,"

It's not entirely a lie. The Cullen's and Bella speak to me every now and again at school, however, I wouldn't consider them to be friends. Maybe one day when they don't smell so bad, I might want to be in their presence for more than thirty-seven and a half seconds.

"No?"

"Nope." I repeat.

"Hmm… then, who keeps you out until six thirty in the morning?"

My body stills and I glance up. Her bright green eyes are focused on me, serious and agitated.

"Nobody." My head falls back down as I scribble in the final answers to my trigonometry worksheet.

"Don't lie to me, Shiloh; somebody is taking you somewhere. Where do you go?"

I sigh, "I don't go anywhere."

"Are you doing drugs? Is that it?"

"_Drugs_?" I gasp, my head snapping up to meet her eyes.

"You're constantly eating and you're always so exhausted; you've grown half a foot, you don't talk to me; you're acting so strange, Shy. I don't even know who you are anymore!" she yells.

"Mom, I'm not doing drugs." I say, attempting to keep calm.

"Then _what are_ you on? Who are you going out with? Where do you go? Why don't you tell me anything?" Janice demands.

Shaking my head, I gather my books and move to go to the stairs. Mom steps out in front of me, her eyes watery and red. I feel bad, but I can't tell her. Sam forbid me to in his Alpha voice, like I asked him to. Dropping my head, I look away. Next thing I know, she grabs my arm and pulls up my sleeve.

"You got a _tattoo_?!" she screams.

I yank my arm away from her and run up the stairs. I can feel the animal inside banging against the cage, demanding to be set free.

"Shiloh, get back here! Don't walk away from me!"

Reaching my room, I slam the door and lock the knob before I jump out the window just as she bangs on the wood. My blood is on fire again as I round the house toward the trees. Once I make it in to the brush, I strip down and bolt toward the Reservation.

* * *

Leah meets me at the edge of the trees with a bag in hand. She and I have gotten along quite well considering we're both girls in an mostly testosterone-repleted pack. The only thing she has against me is the imprint thing. I didn't mean to do it and she knows it's uncontrollable, but with a story like hers, I don't blame her.

"How bad?"

"Bad enough that I almost ripped my mom to shreds." I sigh.

She tosses me the sack as I slip behind a tree. I rip past the plastic and slip on the sports bra as she goes on. "Y'know, you should probably talk to Embry about it. His mom doesn't know either… and I don't know, maybe bring up the imprint thing while you're talking about things in common."

I glare at her through the tree. Even though Embry and I imprinted on each other, we're both extremely shy when it comes to discussing it. With the whole pack-counting each other-knowing one another's thoughts and feelings, it's a bit awkward. I thought it'd be easier than this and it is when we're alone, but the rest of the time?

"I think I'll pass." I retort.

She scoffs, "You two have got to be the only imprints the same age that haven't gotten together. It's been what? Four months since it happened?"

"Five and this is the first imprint that happened between two wolves, not to mention pack members so we're not exactly sure how to go about it. Best to take it slow, think things over and all that jazz."

I pull on her shorts before I come out from behind the tree. Looking down over the outfit, I smirk. The old t-shirt from Leah clings to my fit torso. Since the phase, I haven't had to work out; I do enough of that as a doggy. However, the peculiar stains on the front are quite the accessory.

"Hot, right?" I grin.

Leah rolls her eyes, "Embry will be floating in his panties."

We start walking toward the beach where we spend most of our free time. The guys are playing football while the imprints talk amongst themselves with the exception of Claire. She and Quil are playing in the waves not too far off.

Leah and I crash on the sand. While I enjoy the other imprints company, I feel a space between them and I. Everyone here grew up-or will, in Claire's perspective-around this life and here I am, the cast-out. In a sense, that's how Leah feels too. She doesn't fit in with the imprints and the guys aren't exactly welcoming; we just get it.

"What exactly was your mom angry about?" Leah asks, her eyes focused on the crashing waves.

I bring my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on the tops of my knees.

"She thought I was on drugs since I'm always eating and tired. I guess I don't blame her for worrying; I mean, how would you react if your kid ran off in the middle of the night and didn't come home until sunrise?"

"I'd jump to the conclusion they were on drugs."

My head snaps in the direction of that ever intoxicating voice. Embry slides down beside me, a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey." Leah mocks.

I smile at her and she rolls her eyes, standing up to dust off her pants.

"I'm going to head home. Stop by before you leave, alright?"

"Actually, would you mind if I stayed over tonight? I want to let my mom cool off; I'll head back tomorrow morning after she's left for work."

Leah nods, "That's fine."

Off she goes, leaving Embry and I to our own devices.

"So… she freaked?" he asks.

"I don't think that's the word… but it'll have to do. She doesn't know what's going on and I feel bad because I can't tell her, but I just want to protect her, y'know?"

Embry smirks, though it's slightly bitter.

"Actually, I do. My mom doesn't know either and she gets on me about it every morning. I'm grounded for life."

I smile slightly, never looking away from his eyes.

"I'll probably have the same sentence soon."

He grins and a comfortable silence settles as we get lost in one another's gaze. I feel myself swaying toward him as he leans closer, but the moment shatters as cat calls echo to us from down the beach. We glance toward the pack as they tease and joke in the distance.

"Do you wanna…"

"Yeah."

He laughs. We stand and make our way toward away from the beach. His hand finds mine, as it normally does. I don't know what to call Embry if I ever had to introduce him. We have an unofficial relationship with no real label. It feels like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but we've never kissed so I guess that's what keeps it "unofficial".

"Things will get better." He says after a while.

I glance at him, "Really? How do you know?"

Embry shrugs, but his grip on my hand tightens.

"It can't get any worse, right?"

I roll my eyes, smiling.

"That's a nice way of thinking about it; half full kind-of-guy, eh?"

"You know it, babe."

I laugh out, leaning in to him and just like that, the moment goes from light to heavy. His eyes are lit with a fire that spirals in to my soul. We're so close, I can feel the heat radiating from his body. I'm backed in to a tree. His calloused hand wanders up to my jaw, his thumb brushing across my lips.

"Kiss me."

* * *

**Feel free to leave comments and suggestions: it really makes me happy to know that I make other people happy :) **

**-Allie3**


	3. Chapter Three

**Due to the process of the next few chapters, I'll be following the story-line to the movie adaption of _Eclipse. _Just a warning, in case you didn't like the movies... sorry...  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Our lips have just barely brushed when our senses whip in to hyper drive. We break away and turn in the direction of the noise, glancing at each other. I hadn't realized we'd been walking for so long that the sun had nearly set, casting a bluish-grey hue over the land. An ominous feeling settles.

Paul whizzes by us in wolf form. Embry and I exchange a look before we too faze, not running nearly as fast Paul had.

_**Paul? What's going on?**_ Embry questions.

_**A vampire is nearby. I can feel the damn bloodsucker.**_ Paul's thoughts are menacing with an edgy growl.

_We'll cover you. _I offer.

Embry barks in agreement and we race after Paul. The brush become a blur as we reach the very edge of the land, a small stream just below and that's when I see it.

A girl with a feline-like agility leaps through the trees, her hair like fire billowing behind her. On the other side, I see the Cullen's chasing her as well and I wonder what could be going on. I remember Jake telling me about some cherry-haired leach terrorizing Bella a few months ago; is this her?

Embry and I race in the shadows of the trees in an attempt to keep hidden. Paul goes along the edge, waiting for her to switch territory and she does. He's fierce, speeding up to her, but not quite fast enough. She worries and leaps to the other side again.

The biggest Cullen, Emmett, picks up the pace. A look of murder on his face. He's so intent on catching her that he follows her over to our land in an attempt to take her down mid-air, but he narrowly missing her. Paul attacks, refusing to let him pass. Embry's instinct to protect his land slips past him and he flanks Paul from the shadows.

I, however, look in to the blood-red eyes of the vampire everyone wants dead.

We stare at each other for a moment before I take off after her. She slips through the trees, swift and with an unnatural grace. I throw all my energy in to my legs, racing to catch up with her. She misses a branch, falling to the ground, but landing on her toes and starts running again.

_**Shiloh, where are you?**_ Embry asks.

_In the woods chasing that damn vampire; where else?!_

I snarl at her and she glances behind, shocked at how close I've gotten to her. Just a few more feet and I can take her down. I push myself harder, so does she. It's a race against impending death for her and I go to pounce on her, she dodges the attack, fluidly jumping in to the trees and pausing to glance down at me. She smirks smugly before disappearing.

I'm breathing heavy, infuriated that bitch got away, as Paul and Embry come up beside me.

_**She got away?**_

I glare at Paul, a set of daggers piercing in to him.

_**I'm just asking! Damn…**_

* * *

I show up at school, earlier than usual on account of the fact that if my mom pulled something with me, I would've phased on her. Missing the attack on Victoria really has me on edge and the fact that she has such high confidence in her abilities is sickening.

Just as I'm walking toward the building, I find Edward, Bella, and Jacob in a huddle. Now, this wouldn't seem out of place… if it weren't for Jake being here. Jogging over to see what's up, I catch the ending of the argument.

"I had nothing to say." Jacob mutters.

Bella steps up to him, "Well, I have tons! Hold on…"

Edward reaches out. "Bella,"

She glances back at him, a look of no-question on her face as she gestures to Jake.

"You have to trust me," she says.

"I do trust you… it's him I don't trust."

Bella says nothing and climbs on the back of Jake's motorcycle. He smirks smugly, glancing at me and nodding. I roll my eyes as he revs the bike, speeding off looking like a badass.

Edward saunter over to me, his smell overpowering, but becoming more bearable every day. I still feel my nose scrunch in disgust.

"Can you go with her? Please."

I glance at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You don't trust Jake-whose known Bella forever and wouldn't do a thing to hurt her intentionally-but you trust some new transfer? Dude, your priorities are really fucked up."

"The day we met, you didn't even blink an eye. I know you have better control over yourself than all the other wolves and quite frankly, you seem more human than any of them do. Trust isn't exactly the word; I just know you won't hurt her."

"And you think Jake will?"

He says nothing; the look on his face pretty much sums up his thoughts. I roll my eyes, nodding bitterly.

"Fine, but you owe me, Cullen."

* * *

I show up just in time to see Jacob throw a tool across the garage. Staying in the background, I wait for a moment to see if I really need to intervene. I peek around the door as Jake moans and groans about something after graduation. Bella looks let down, sad even.

"Edward was right; I shouldn't of come." she sighs.

Jake looks up, a broken and tortured version of himself.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She shakes her head and saunters out of the garage. I slowly come around the corner. She glances at me, forcing a smile, but it's obvious she's hurt. I guess I failed Edward; she still got burned, only it was emotional.

"Do you need a ride back to school?" I ask, dangling my keys in front of me.

She laughs slightly, "Yeah… just so Edward can tell me 'I told you so'. No thanks."

I shake my head.

"He just worries." I shrug, kind of understanding the process of Edward, Bella, and Jacob.

Bella sighs. "He's overprotective, but I can't really blame him. I have a habit of almost getting killed every other week."

"It also might be the fact that vampires and wolves are natural born enemies or that that Jake is head-over-heels for you… I don't know, either could weigh out the other."

She smirks, "Yeah."

"Seriously though, Bella, I don't mind you or your boyfriend and his extended family, but Jake… he cares about you a lot and it's not right what you're doing to him."

A look of confusion washes over her face.

"What do you mean?"

I bury my hands in my pockets as we stroll toward the beach. I feel Embry's energy not too far off and he's getting closer. I smile slightly at the sudden relief I feel as the distance between us lessens.

"You're leading him on and the guy needs someone who is a constant presence in his life; not just when it's convenient. It's unfair to him; do you understand that?"

Bella nods, a pained look on her face. "I never meant to hurt him."

I glance at her quickly, nodding.

"I know."

Embry comes up beside me, an arm sliding around me. We still haven't kissed, but every day we get a little more comfortable around each other. Bella smiles at us.

"You two look good together."

I laugh, purposefully not looking at him. I can feel Embry smiling at me before he swipes a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll see you later." He says.

I wave, looking back to Bella.

"Are you hungry?"

* * *

It doesn't take long for Bella to be called my friend.

She starts to hang around the pack more while Edward goes out to hunt. Since Victoria attacked, there was another intruder in Bella's house so now we all take shifts watching her house, alternating with the Cullen's. I've gotten to know her a little better. We talk time and time again and she isn't so bad, but she's definitely the-wrong-place-at-the-wrong-time kind of person.

She and Jake stroll over to the campfire as we get ready for a council meeting. It's my first time here along with Quil, Seth, and Leah. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. They join the group just as Seth goes back to his seat; the kid is adorable and idolizes Jake. It's actually quite endearing. Bella takes a seat beside me, Jake on her left.

"If it makes you feel any better, this is my first time too… and I'm a bit of an outsider. We're in the same boat; just breathe." I wink.

She sighs, as if she's relieved.

"I guess it does make me feel a bit better."

I smirk and turn to face Billy Black as he tells the story of the spirit warrior. I actually really enjoy hearing the legends, they're intriguing to say the least, but I still haven't figured out how I fit in to all this. Embry imprinting on me is only one piece to this gigantic puzzle that I have yet to solve. The question I can't seem to decipher is how I even became a wolf; female wolves are unheard of, besides Leah, and even she is a visionary case.

Once he's finished and the business talk is through, we get back to enjoying ourselves. I chat with Bella seeing as Leah wandered off the second the serious stuff was done. She's been distant since Bella started coming around, but when I ask her about, she brushes it off and challenges me to a race which I can't really turn away from. I get closer and closer to beating her every day.

Embry sneaks up behind me, though his smell hit me a few yards before he was near, and pulls me in to him from behind. I smirk, biting my lip. Bella laughs and makes a subtle leave, waving as she goes off to talk with someone else.

"Hey, beautiful."

I roll my eyes, "Hey, handsome."

Laughing, he turns me around and pulls me close. Making a show to look around, he makes a face.

"Are we… _alone_?"

I smirk, deciding to play along. I glance from side-to-side and gasp.

"We are!"

Embry laughs and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile up at him, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. All the joking air passes as the wind whips it away. Our eyes lock and all the clichés in the world are unleashed as he leans down. His lips are warm and passionate, moving against mine with another worldly sync.

To say our souls were clashing together right now would be an understatement. My whole world just felt complete. I curl my fingers in to his silky tresses as he pulls away.

Breathing heavy and in a state of bliss, I can't even open my eyes.

"Is it too early to say I'm in love with you?" he whispers.

I smirk, my head fuzzy and my body light. My heart is rapid in my chest, as if it wants to jump in to his hand, but he's already got me wrapped around his finger in ways he can't even comprehend.

"No."

* * *

"I don't want you running around out late anymore. There's something going on in Seattle and I'd feel much better if you'd stay in at night."

I sigh, dragging my fork through the mashed potatoes. Mom glances up at me, her eyes angry that I've taken most of her orders and arguments in silence these past few days. The loud cling of her throwing her fork on the plate is enough to tell me that I've annoyed her. I shovel some green beans in to my mouth as her chair scrapes against the wood. The plate shatters as she throws it in to the sink. Squeezing my eyes shut, I shake my head, internally arguing with myself.

_Don't speak. Don't speak. Don't speak._

"I can't look at you right now. Go to your room."

Without another word, I stand and stride up the stairs. I shut the door, leaning against it with guilt pressing down on me. I hear my window slide open before warm arms wrap around me affectionately. Swaying in to Embry, I let the tears fall. He doesn't say anything; just holds me, running a soothing hand up and down my back.

* * *

I wake up sometime later, the moon hung high in the sky hidden behind big, dark clouds. Embry's heart beats steadily in his chest, calm and relaxed. I smile gently as a slight snort echoes from his throat. I peal myself out of his arms and wander over to my desk. With a sigh, I flip on my desk light and start up my computer. I wipe the sleep from my eyes before I open my desk drawer, pulling out the false bottom to get my folder of research relating to my abilities.

I've been attempting to dig up my family's history for the past few months to see if any of my ancestors settled in La Push or another reservation like them, but so far, I've had a relatively normal family tree.

Embry's snoring continues for another three hours as I scan the internet, skimming different articles on legends of shape-shifters and werewolves. Nothing clicks. I'm left with no new information and disappointment. My brain starts pounding around five am and I'm forced to resign from the computer. I shake my head, leaning back in my chair and I run a hand through my hair.

"I'm missing something, I know it." I mutter, sifting through the papers on my desk.

"Shy?"

I glance over my shoulder at Embry and smile gently, "Hey, sleepyhead."

"What time is it?"

His voice, husky from sleep, has me distracted instantly. I shuffle the papers back in to my drawer, power off my computer, and crawl over to him. His arms instinctively wrap around my body and I sigh in content, closing my burning, tired eyes.

"Time to sleep."

* * *

Between running patrol, watching over Bella's house, and attending the torturous, soul-stealing facility more commonly known as "school", I'm exhausted. I barely have the energy to stay awake during my mother's constant complaints on my absence in the bed at night. Not to mention the fact that I haven't been able to do _any _research on why I can shift.

What's got me really stumped is the fact that I still get my period… Leah doesn't.

_How am wolf? _

Damn good question that I still don't have an answer for.

My mind is empty, I'm tired, and dark bags rest comfortably under my eyes. I can almost guarantee I'm paler than usual, almost as pale as the Cullen's. I stare blankly at the white board as one of my teachers drones on about one of my subjects. I honestly don't remember what class I'm even in. All I know is that graduation is coming up pretty soon and I could not think of a better time to end this impervious period in my life.

The bell rings, scaring me out of my reverie.

"Alright everyone, I want this completed and on my desk tomorrow."

I rub my eyes and slip out of the classroom. I don't know how, but I've managed to keep a B average in all my classes. I can only be thankful that my "not trying" is B worthy so I haven't had a heart-to-heart with any of my teachers.

"Shiloh!"

I smell her before she catches up to me, but I turn and smile civilly at the smallest Cullen, Alice. She's probably the most pleasant besides Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey, Alice; what's up?"

"I wanted to invite you to my party!" she smiles.

I scratch my temple, not fully aware of what's going on. I think I'm going on less than two hours of sleep in the past three days.

"What party?"

"The one I'm throwing for graduation, silly! And you better be there; it's going to be incredible."

I yawn, "Well, who am I to argue with the prediction of someone with ESP?"

Jasper, the fourth in the rank of pleasant, grins in response.

"We look forward to seeing you there, Shiloh."

They begin to walk away, but I jog up beside them as my mind suddenly catches up with reality.

"Hey, have you seen any of Victoria's decisions?"

I can even feel the drop in mood, a sudden gloom settling over our little huddle.

Alice shakes her head.

"No. I am seeing _something_, but I don't recognize anyone in the visions. It's strange."

I nod slowly as we make our way to the parking lot. Rosalie and Emmett stroll over, obviously surprised by my presence. Bella and Edward aren't too late to join us as well.

"Hey, it's the wolf-girl! What's up, Fido?" Emmett grins.

I take that back; Emmett is definitely first in to receive the title of pleasantness. Honestly, this dude is a riot; amusing when needed and serious when not. He keeps the business shit entertaining.

"Besides my pack getting butt hurt over you crossing in to the land, nothing. I thought it was a nice jump, just missed her by an inch. Very impressive, bloodsucker,"

"Anyways, I was just trying to see if there was any news on Victoria; could there be a correlation between her and the killing spree going on in Seattle?" I ask.

Edward exchanges a look with Alice, before he shrugs.

"We're not sure. It could be a murderer or it could be nomads with no concept of "discreet"; we're not entirely sure, but we don't want to jump to any conclusions just yet." He says.

I nod, stepping away from their circle toward my car. "Alright, well, if you do hear anything-or see, in Alice's case-let me know. I want to take a bite out of that bitch before you kill her."

Bella steps forward, suddenly interested.

"Did she do something to you?"

"I don't like the way she looked at me."

Emmett laughs out and high-fives me before I make the hike to my car.

* * *

By graduation day, my mom has come around to accepting my disappearances at night, but hasn't given up on screaming at me every opportunity she gets. I'm grounded until I can show her I'm responsible even though I don't know what more I could do; I finished school with straight B's, pay for my car insurance through saved up Birthday money, and I do chores around the house when I am home. The only problem we have is my sneaking out, but with my being eighteen, I'm legally an adult and can leave the house whenever I please.

Jessica Stanley gives a great speech as valedictorian and I can see the inspiration blossom in some of the minds of my fellow classmates. My mom glances at me questioningly as everyone claps and heads out of the auditorium.

"What?" I laugh.

"Have you thought about college? Or getting a job? Or something that will apply to your adult-life?"

I sigh, "Yeah, mom, I've thought about all of it."

In truth, I haven't. My life is pretty much set. I'll probably get married to Embry and start my life with him on the Res, looking forward to the day that our kids turn in to wolves or maybe we'll never stop phasing and travel the world together.

Whatever I do, as long as Embry is there, I'll be happy.

"Well? What are you going to do then, Shiloh?" she demands.

Alice waves at me and I wave back, smiling.

"I'm going to a party."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone whose reviewed or favorited/followed my story. It makes me really happy to know people like it so far and I'm not wasting my time putting up these stories. **

**I hope you all are enjoying the story and enjoy my OC since she's a bit of fire-and-ice when it comes to attitude. My updates may become a little more spacious as I'm having less and less time to myself to write, check, and post, but have no fear: I'm not one to put stories on hold. **

**Thanks so much again and... until next time! **

**-Allie3**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I don't know what exactly I expected when I decided I'd definitely go to Alice's grad party… maybe that I would be able to relax for five seconds. But, really, who I was kidding? The life of a pack member never ends. I don't think I even expected it to, I mean, really, I'm a freaking shape-shifter.

Alice whipping in to "vision-mode" pretty much told me the party was over. The Cullen family gathered us all in to a more quiet room of the house while the party continued, oblivious to the conversation taking place nearly five feet away. We had four days until something came, something that would cause a bloodbath.

"Hold up; what damn army?" Jake demands, just as confused as they rest of us.

Carlisle is quick to answer. "Newborns… our kind."

Embry and I exchange a look. He shifts, glancing at the vampire family.

"What are they after?" he asks.

Alice, still clinging to Jasper, tags in. "They were passing around Bella's scent-the red blouse."

Jake tenses, "They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?"

Carlisle sighs, not really looking at anyone as he goes on. "An ugly fight; lots of lives lost."

Jake glances back at us, the silent question passing between us.

"Alright, we're in."

Bella is the first to argue our part in the battle. I feel Embry's hand tighten around mine at her mention of us getting killed. Jake, still being an ass, is the first to crack back.

"I wasn't asking for permission."

As if hoping for him to do something, Bella looks to Edward, but he's only concerned about her safety. Finally, it comes down to deciding when we'll get together to train since newborns aren't like regular, ancient bloodsuckers. Apparently, they're worse.

* * *

I go home that night. Though Embry asks me to stay at the Res, I had to decline. My mom and I need to talk. She said she had something to tell me and I didn't want to turn her down; not with the tone she was using. It's nearly midnight when I stroll through the front door. She looks up, her eyes tired. Sitting with a mug clasped between her dainty hands, Janice looks awfully cozy in her peach-colored robe.

"Hi, mom." I wave.

I shrug out of my coat and hang it on the back of my chair before taking a seat. A few moments of silence pass; the incessant tick-tock of the clock slowly driving me insane. I open my mouth to start the conversation, but she beats me to it.

"Your uncle used to run around late at night; we never knew where he was going… he wouldn't tell anyone, even me. It was shocking since we told each other everything. It scared your grandparents; they even sent him off to some military school for rebellious teens,"

She smirks, "He got kicked out for sneaking off the campus… which was thought to be impossible."

"I don't see-"

Mom shakes her head, her eyes focused on the contents in her mug.

"I'm telling you this because I don't want you to end up like him."

"Mom, uncle Tommy lives in New York City in some penthouse apartment with an incredible job; he's successful."

"And alone."

"Is this about finding my special someone?" I groan, realizing the irrelevance of this damned conversation.

My mother has always thought the most important thing in this life is family; having a family, raising a family, being a family.

Family, family, family.

Uncle Tommy used to tell me that he wasn't alone by choice, he used to say that when the right girl came along, he'd know. She'd be the gravity holding him to the earth… My head snaps up at that. Blinking a few times, a thousand memories of my uncle Tommy play through my mind before I jump up from the table. Mom was in the middle of speaking and is watching me with wide eyes from the sudden action.

"Shiloh?"

"I need to call uncle Tommy."

"It's three o' clock in the morning in New York; you'll wake him up!"

I fly upstairs to my room without a second thought and dial his number so fast I deserve a reward. It rings a few times before his groggy voice picks up.

"Who the hell calls at three am?" he groans.

"Your niece; I need to ask you some questions."

"Dammit, Shy, can't this wait until-oh, I don't know-a reasonable hour?"

"It's urgent, Tommy."

He sighs and I hear him adjust himself before a big yawn echoes in to the phone.

"Alright, shoot."

"Where were you going when you would sneak out at night as a teen?" I ask, sifting through my research.

He laughs, "Did your mom put you up to this? I swear, that woman-"

Rolling my eyes, I pause at the old journal I found in my mom's closet. She says it isn't hers, but could it be Tommy's?

"She didn't put me up to anything; I just have a feeling..."

A tiny lock keeps the aged book's pages together and hidden from anyone reading it. Biting my lip, I slip my finger under the lock and pull up. The gold breaks instantly, the cover popping open. I skim through the first entry and my suspsions are confirmed after the first sentence.

* * *

_I am wolf. _

* * *

"Shy? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah... I think we share the same reason for sneaking out. Actually, scratch that. I_ know_ we do."

His breathing is slow and shaky as he goes on, "Shiloh, you couldn't possible imagine the reason I had for sneaking out."

"Maybe I could… throw me a bone."

* * *

"Thomas! What on earth are you doing here?" mom laughs, her voice carrying up the stairs.

I peek out from above the stairs as my uncle walks in to the house.

"Shy called me up last night and I got the first flight to Seattle. I heard that she graduated; crazy. I haven't seen her since she started high school and she's already finished. Incredible how time flies."

"Uncle Tommy!" I cheer.

I run down and hug uncle Tommy. He laughs, "Hey, kiddo."

I recognize his scent. The beautiful hint of animal mixes with his cologne; the smell of a fellow wolf. I feel him tense slightly as he inhales my own scent before relaxing. When we pull away, we share a knowing glance.

"Where are you staying?" mom asks, ignoring the sizzling bacon.

"On your couch." Tommy smirks.

Mom grins, nodding as she drags his single suitcase in to the living room.

"Alright, well, maybe you can keep tabs on my daughter then."

Tommy glances at me and we share a look before he waves a dismissive hand, as if to say '_We'll talk later._' Mom skips back to the kitchen and fixes a plate for her brother. He slides on to a chair, a fork and knife in each hand. The moment the plate hits the mat, he's devoured it all. I smirk, having seen this scene more than once. If there was any doubt in my mind that my uncle was a wolf, it was obliterated the second his fork hit the plate.

Mom places a cup of orange juice before Tommy with a nostalgic smile, "You haven't changed very much; do you eat like that in public?"

Uncle Tommy downs the drink and returns the smile.

"I try not to."

Mom glances at me then the clock. "It's breakfast time and you're home; I'm astonished."

As if on cue, my cell vibrates against my leg. I flip it open to reveal a text from Embry. Though it's a rushed, confusing mess, I realize that we have training with the Cullen's today. I curse under my breath before racing upstairs. Grabbing my backpack filled with supplies, I slip on my running shoes and jump back downstairs.

"Shiloh, sit down. Your uncle just got here; you can't go running off like this." Mom snaps, though I can see that even she knows I'll leave with or without her permission.

"I forgot that I had prior plans… I'm sorry, but I really have got to go."

Uncle Tommy pushes his cleaned plate away, "Come on, Jan. Give the kid some space. You and me need to catch up anyhow; where do you work?""

I smile at uncle Tommy before taking off out the door.

* * *

Everyone shifts before heading to the clearing. No one trusts the Cullen's enough to walk around on two legs. I wouldn't have minded, but Embry asked ever so kindly. By kindly, I mean he basically had Sam use the alpha voice on me. I don't get it; the Cullen coven are civil and kind, why such bad blood?

Oh… because they _drink_ the blood… right.

Edward narrates our thoughts while Carlisle explains what newborns are before letting Jasper take the lead. His eyes are serious and his battle scars out for show for added effect. Glancing between us, he explains further.

"And, second, never go for the obvious kill."

They demonstrate a mini-fight between Jasper and Emmett. Bursts of dirt, condescending tips, and a blur of movement later, the training is over. Embry and I walk off, fazing later in the woods. After changing, he takes my hand and leads me through the trees.

"Shy, I need to talk to you something,"

I glance up at him, slowing my walk until we came to a stop. He sighs, running a hand through his shaggy spikes.

"Sam thinks it'd be better if you stayed out of the fight."

I rip my hand from his, glaring at him defiantly.

"You mean _you_ want me to stay out of the fight." I snap.

Embry shakes his head, opening and closing his mouth while he debates what to say.

"That's not true, Shy. I'd feel better if I could be with you the entire time so I know where you are, but Sam doesn't want the younger wolves in the fight… Seth isn't fighting either."

"Seth is fifteen! He hasn't had his growth spurt yet. I have. Hell, I'm bigger than Leah."

Embry sighs, "I'm not going to tell you what to do… neither is Sam. We're just suggesting that you sit this one out. You're young and new and… I wouldn't be able deal with it if you got hurt."

I close my eyes, forcing myself to remain stubborn, but my inner voice knows the sentiment behind their reason. Crossing my arms over my chest, I walk away from him. The next second, Embry is wrapped around my waist.

"Don't walk away angry."

"I'm fighting, Embry. Not you or Sam or anyone is going to stop me; I'm a part of this pack and I'm going to defend it." I say, conviction in my tone.

Embry nods, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Just be careful."

* * *

It's nearly the day of the battle when I decide my mom should meet Embry. These last four days, I'd been pretty good at being home at appropriate hours and I've hinted it's due to a boy whose cleaned up my act. Uncle Tommy caught on to Embry scent the other night, but said nothing.

"You showered? Are you wearing a shirt and jeans? Shoes too, right? Did you brush your hair? Are you wearing deodorant? Did you shave?" I demand, pacing around my room on the phone.

Embry laughs, "Calm down, Shy. I'm presentable, alright?"

I let out a breath, settling down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry… I just-I'm nervous. My mom is awesome and all, but I just want you to look like the kind of guy that can clean up someone's act. She'll love you, but I just want it insured, y'know?"

"Breathe, puppy-dog."

I smile, even relax, at the silly name.

"Okay, okay. Are you almost here?"

"I'm pulling up to the house right now."

Glancing out the window, I see Jake's crappy rabbit parking on the shoulder.

"See you in a second."

I click off the phone and drop it on my desk. Adjusting my long-sleeve top, I take a second to touch-up the little bit of makeup I applied. If we aren't running around in the woods, Embry deserves a girl that'll primp. I run a hand through my hair quickly, sprits a bit of subtle perfume, and calmly make my way downstairs.

Uncle Tommy is at the window when I get there.

"So, he's the boy that you were wearing the other day."

I smirk, "Yep."

"He's… like you?"

Tommy glances at me, eyes softened. I nod with a small smile on my face. _You have no idea._

"Yeah… he is."

The doorbell rings and my mom comes shuffling out of her room in a pale blue dress. Her hair is done up and the makeup is on. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was trying to impress the guy I was bringing home. She slides over to the door and throws it open, "Hello! You must be Embry."

"The one and only."

* * *

**My sincere apologies for the wait!**

School is back in session and my classes are awesome about homework... note the sarcasm. I'm in current event hell. Anyway, I finally had a break due to Labor Day weekend so here is the product of my break! It's mostly a filler, but we're slowly progressing. Until next time, remember to share the love!

-Allie3


End file.
